Wake Me Up When September Ends
by OnlyBones
Summary: This is a ONESHOT, based on the music video and song. It's GD...Please R&R!


Well, this is a One-Shot...Based on Green Day's "Wake Me Up When September Ends" song AND music video. Please review! Enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when september ends_

**"Draco!" she laughed, pushing him away.**

**"What?" he asked, the coldness of his voice and confusion in his eyes made her smile.**

**"Nothing," she breathed in his ear. "Nothing at all."**

_  
_  
_Like my fathers come to pass  
Seven years has gone so fast  
Wake me up when september ends_

**"Ginny Weasley, if I knew any better, I'd say you didn't want me," he said, a bit hurt yet humor in his voice.**

**"Why wouldn't I?" she asked him playfully. "I'm only sixteen! I have time to choose any other man, Draco Malfoy. But I choose you."**

**Her lips closed on his. As they parted, a small smile was on her face. Draco looked at her with amazed eyes.**

**"Kiss me again," he whispered.**

**And she did.**

_Here comes the rain again  
Falling from the stars  
Drenched in my pain again  
Becoming who we are_

**"No!" she screamed at him. "No! You swore you wouldn't go back!"**

**"Ginny-" he began, coming closer to her.**

**Tears dripped from her eyes as she slapped his face, "No! You swore you'd _never _go back! And you are..."**

**"I'm doing this for your saftey, Ginny," he pleaded to his wife. "I'm doing this for _our _saftey! Why don't you understand?"**

**"Because I love you! If you loved me, I thought you'd keep your word," she whispered, into his shoulder.**

**His grey eyes were cold and still, "I love you, Ginny. But He'll find us sooner or later...and I need to go back."**

As my memory rests  
But never forgets what I lost  
Wake me up when september ends

**"Like Father, like son," his Master whispered. "Begging for forgiveness?"**

**Draco pulled down the black hood, "No. Only seeking saftey for the ones I love."**

**"How sweet...But since I'm a few Death Eaters short," the master looked around, many gaps in the joined circle. "You have one chance. Or she's dead."**

**His eyes were fierce as storms, "I'll take it."**

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when september ends

**Ginny Wealsey sat in a large chair at home, reading the Daily Prophet.**

_**"I will never return to them, as long as you love me," he whispered in her ear.**_

**_"I _do _love you, Draco! I have for a long time," she whispered back._**

**Tears made her face damp from the thought.**

_**"Whatever happens," he told her, throwing on a black cloak. "Remember, I love you."** _

Ring out the bells again  
Like we did when spring began  
Wake me up when september ends

**A stream of red light blasted by his face, narrowly missing his nose. Draco flung his wand out and recited a spell in his mind, sending the opponent to ground, dead.**

_**Remember her...**_

**He kept running, the information stored in his mind. This was his chance. Her chance. Their chance for saftey.**

_  
Here comes the rain again  
Falling from the stars  
Drenched in my pain again  
Becoming who we are  
_

**"Hm," the Dark Lord pondered on the information. "It seems reasonable..."**

**Draco's heart soared.**

**"But I need to see if you really are my loyal servant," he hissed. "I want Ginny Weasley dead. Or it's your life."**

_  
As my memory rests  
But never forgets what I lost  
Wake me up when september ends  
_

**Ever since Draco and Ginny had eloped in France, there was no contact with either family. Now safely living in England again, it seemed there must be.**

**Draco hung his cloak on the rack and sat down at the table, his head in his hands. He wouldn't kill her. But should he kill himself? _Every man for himself_, he decided. _That's just a Slytherin's ways._**

_  
Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when september ends_

**"Draco!" Ginny squealed as she saw him at the table. She saw his face. "What happened? Are you alright?"**

**She seemed a bit happier that he was alive. But he could tell there was still a sense of anger in her eyes for him returning. It was his first time home for three weeks.**

**"Ginny..." he whispered hoarsley. "I...I was given a chance. A chance for saftey...but He doesn't belive I'm loyal."**

**"What now?" she asked, clueless.**

**"I...I..." he rubbed his eyes, then slammed his hands down on the table. "I was given an order to prove my loyalty..."**

**"What is it?" she asked, becoming more scared.**

**He looked at his with rain in his stormy eyes, "To kill you."**

Like my father's come to pass  
Twenty years has gone so fast  
Wake me up when september ends

**"No!" she shouted, standing up. "I told you not to go back! Don't you see what this has gotten us into?" she sobbed.**

**"Ginny! Ginny!" he calmed her. "There was another option..."**

**"What?" she asked, a bit more hopefully. "I won't leave you! I won't!"**

**"My life."**

**"No!" she screamed, hugging him close. "We must never be apart!"**

**"Then there's one solution..."**

**"To kill ourselves?" she asked, seeing what he meant.**

**"Yes."**

**"I want to be with you, forever. I will do anything for you, Draco Malfoy."**

**He nodded, water streaming from his eyes, "As long as I'm with you..."**

**"Everything is fine," she whispered, kissing him fully.**

_  
Wake me up when september ends  
Wake me up when september ends  
_


End file.
